


Mission: Accomplice

by TheTrueOverlordBear



Category: Hololive
Genre: Crime, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlordBear/pseuds/TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: A wood carving knife and a handkerchief during our high school days formed a dangerous relationship between me and Suisei Hoshimachi.
Kudos: 10





	Mission: Accomplice

Larger rounded wooden handle, smaller one-sided metal blade. I found it as I prepared myself for Go-Home Club time. It was just a wood carving knife, and its owner wasn't surprising. Suisei Hoshimachi was also an arts and crafts ace on top of being a performance ace, after all.

And of course, like all the guys (and maybe even all the girls) in our school, I also had a crush on the openly aspiring idol. Maybe I won't have a chance thanks to how the business worked, but the hopeless romantic part of me was pretty strong, and my desire to pursue her was thinly veiled by some intent to just be friends as I sought to at least ask for her contact details as I returned her lost piece of equipment.

So I wrapped the blade of her knife with a hopefully mostly clean side of my folded handkerchief. Then I ran off to look for my classmate and fellow Go-Homer, hoping that she hadn't gone too far off for me to call out to her and stop her. I held the knife by the clothed blade, a bit tuned into overthinking my manners as I hurried my way to her.

"Sui-chan!"

I found her standing by the school gate, busy with her gray phone and hat on her blue head. She turned to me easily enough as I called her by the nickname she wanted everyone to call her, and of course, she was more or less surprised.

"Akae-san?" she spoke, also taking a moment to look at what I held out to her. "Is that my..."

"Your wood carving knife, Sui-chan," I finished and answered her sentence. "You left it on your desk."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for the trouble!" she replied with a bow after swiping the knife from me. And yes, it was quite a swipe, but I think it's just the embarrassment talking there. It made her seem more human, at least. And it was cute, of course.

"Sui-chan's cute today as well, don't worry," so I replied with a smile, echoing her signature self-introduction.

"Well, of course!" she pulled back up with a laugh. "And thank you very much for returning this. Things have been a bit tough lately, and I've been ending up keeping my more dangerous things less secured. Again, I apologize for the trouble."

"It's alright," I told her, my smile growing smaller and my heart beating faster. "Do you need someone to talk with, though?" I'm really taking the plunge like an idiot here, but there's no turning back now. "I mean, I don't mean to pry, but, well, even idols don't need to do everything alone, right? Sorry if I'm not a cute young boy, though."

Sui-chan's expression became kinda grave, but then her lips turned into a small smile.

"You're right," she then told me. "I haven't talked with my friends a lot lately, and I don't know if they'd still bother with someone like me now. Heh, I'm probably really weird, then, asking for help from a stranger. At least I can relate to my fans better that way, then? And hey, I love all my fans, even if they're not all cute young boys."

"Well, just don't push yourself too hard, Sui-chan," I replied, putting up a brighter smile to help cheer her up. "We care about you as much as you care about us. And yeah, I'm a Hoshiyomi, if it hasn't been clear to you yet."

"Who isn't one in this school?" she giggled, and I laughed as well. "But seriously, thanks again, Akae-san."

"No problem, Sui-chan," I said with a wink. I even winked! What in the world? "Sorry, dork coming out. Uh, so, how's wood carving?"

"Oh, wood carving?" Sui-chan suddenly gave me a weird look for some reason.

"Yeah. I mean, what else do you use that knife for?" I asked back. "Then again, you wouldn't use that in the classroom, considering the mess you'd make with the dust and chippings all..."

"Oh, yeah, wood carving!" Her smile was back up again. "Well, I've been making, uh...bodies. Figures."

"Figurines?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, figurines, that's right! It's pretty relaxing, don't you think?"

"Well, I can't really say much about that. I mean, I've never tried it before. It only looks tough to me."

"Oh, is that so? Well..."

Awkward silence. Good job, Kou Akae.

"Sorry for holding you up here," I then decided to bow to Sui-chan. "You probably have a lot of stuff you need to do right now, especially considering your idol dreams and all. You can go now, then."

"Alright. Sorry, too. Bye."

That was quite the stiff ending to our conversation, but I guess it could've been worse.

With that, I walked off, feeling like a really big idiot as well.

And speaking of idiocy, I soon realized that I forgot about my handkerchief. Sui-chan had managed to swipe that too as she swiped her knife back.

So again, I ran to her direction, hoping that she hadn't gone too far off and that I wasn't looking like a stalker or anything.

I managed to spot her turning a corner easily enough, and so I ran faster towards her.

But as I was about to turn with a shout at her, I realized that the direction she turned to was actually an alleyway, and pretty dark one at that.

What was Suisei Hoshimachi doing in a dark alleyway?

The possibilities ran in my mind as quickly as I realized the truth.

The wood carving knife I returned to her...was in the gut of a homeless man beside a dumpster.

Suisei was panting heavily as she took out her knife and looked down at the collapsed body. As she stared down, she wiped the blood off her person with what seemed to be my handkerchief.

"Alright, next up will be Sui-nee-chan Time!"

I heard her voice speak out loud, but it didn't feel like her own voice anymore. Or maybe this was her real voice, and the voice I thought was her real one was just an illusion? I don't know, really.

And I should be running away now. Why the hell am I just standing here?

"Oh hey, Akae-san. What a coincidence."

Crap. She saw me.

"I forgot about your handkerchief. It's as red as your name now, though. Sorry about that."

Still frozen in place, she walked towards me with the same smile she had for us everyday, but those eyes...I've never seen them gleam with such hollowness before.

"Sui-chan's cute today as well, right?" she asked me as she forced one of my clenched hands open and placed my balled-up handkerchief on its palm. And was she wearing gloves?

"Y-Yeah." I couldn't imagine myself giving any other answer. I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid. "S-Sui-chan's cute everyday."

"You'd love it if we exchanged contact details, right?" she asked next. In a normal situation, I'd be over the moon at that. But in this case, I was being tossed into the sun, a star, a heavenly body people should appreciate only from a distance.

Still, I took out my phone and gave it to her. She gave me hers, too, and she had left it on its home screen, which had Conan Edogawa as its background. I did not miss the irony there, of course.

Several button taps and presses later, we gave our phones back to each other. Then she slammed me to the wall.

Suisei was in control here. Her knife hand was in the shadows of the alleyway, making us look more like a couple about to make out or something. Probably thought that she'd have less trouble if she were spotted and outed as an idol dating someone than if she were outed as an idol murdering someone. I then struggled to not express my Internet-molded opinion about how she'd probably be more idolized as a murderer these days, then. At least there was her probably also questionable interest in young boys, then?

"When I ring, you answer, okay?" she whispered into my ear. "Don't make a lady wait."

I slowly nodded with a gulp. "Yeah," I also said, hoping that she heard me.

"If you don't, then I'll have to deliver some homework to you."

"Yeah," I nodded again. "T-Take care, then..."

"Aw, you're so nice," she then took my handkerchief deliberately. "I'll be cleaning this for you, then. Look forward to it tomorrow, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..."

And then she walked off with a bit of skip.

Meanwhile, my stomach unleashed my lunch upon the mouth of the alleyway before I walked back home.

* * *

When I got to sleep, it was already the period before the new school day's lunch break, and somehow, I was at school on time.

I've never awakened to an alarm so well until now.

And then I realized that my alarm was my phone's custom ringtone for a certain aspiring idol leading a double life I stupidly tangled myself into.

She sent me a message.

" _Meet me inside the gym storage room."_

Most guys would be excited horndogs at that sort of message.

"Hey, I saw you talking with Sui-chan yesterday!"

"You got her number, man?"

"Maybe he got her to make out with him in an alleyway!"

Me, I was just a frightened lapdog. And the trip to the gym storage room felt like a blur and a drag at the same time.

"Surprise!"

I was only frozen as my hyperconscious self further tuned into Suisei Hoshimachi, who slapped my back and then gave me my handkerchief back with a bow most people would've called cute.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble with the handkerchief," she said like she didn't wipe off a homeless man's blood with it. "And I'm glad that I found a good friend in you, Kou-kun. You mind if I call you Kou-kun?"

How could I refuse?

"Oh, and hey, I'll be on abstinence for a while," she then stood up, "Especially since I just remembered that I can't just be all wishy-washy about my idol dreams, so you don't need to worry about any calls from me for a good while!"

For a good while. Which means that she'll call me again.

"You'll be very protected too. You won't believe this, but I made friends with an American dragon recently! She's setting up shop here in Japan, she's settling in pretty well, and I'm sure that she'll do well in protecting us and our jobs, Kou-kun!"

At this point, a literal dragon wouldn't be strange, Sui-chan. What's next, she's also selling drugs?

"Oh yeah, that too! Don't tell anyone, but she's quite the yakuza! And she's also thinking about being an idol! And I thought I was all alone this whole time!"

Just smile and nod, Kou. Smile and nod as you continue to hope for something better...like getting yourself literally tossed into the sun.

Or hey, if literal dragons exist, then why not hope for a time traveler who can help me make sure all this never happened at all?

Yeah. There's still hope. There's still hope...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think this came about mainly because of a random desire to make a reference to _Persona 4 Golden_ 's Accomplice Ending in some _hololive_ fan content.


End file.
